Palpatine's Games
by Galaxy117
Summary: Long ago the Galaxy waged war on the Empire and was defeated. As part of the surrender terms, each rebel agreed to send one boy and one girl to appear in an annual televised event called, "The Palpatine Games," a fight to the death on live TV. This is crappy but the story is good.
1. Reaping

_Okay, I'm Back! Happy New Years, everyone. Today I'm writing a Star Wars hunger games fanfiction. In this story, BB-8 is human and also in this story, people who were dead in the sequels have been brought back. It just made it easier for me. I have pulled people from all over the cannon universe and also spoilers from the Rise of Skywalker._

The clock strikes one. Rey could feel her stomach drop. The resistances had lost the war, and now they were going to send twenty-four people to fight in an arena to the death. Not only that a few were also going to be chosen from the First Order so that Palpatine could watch as the first order people killed us.

Rey was escorted out by storm troupers to the central part of the ship. She looked around and saw some of her friends. Poe Dameron was standing next to Finn; they were holding hands. Rey wondered if they had seen each other since being taken captive. Following close behind Poe was BB. BB was like a little brother to Poe, and they had known each other for a very long time. The storm trouper escorted Rey to where the other girls were being held.

"Rey, we have all been so worried," Jess said, hugging Rey. "They didn't torture you?"

"I'm okay, Jess. " Rey smiled at her, "What about you guys?"

"They just didn't give us much food." Rose butted in. "I don't know about the boys."

Space gets tighter, more claustrophobic as people arrive.

They all exchange tense nods then focus their attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building. It holds a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls.

Just as the town clock strikes two, Snoke, Palpatine's lapdog, steps up to the podium and begins to read. He tells of the history of First Order, the Empire that rose out of the ashes of a place that was once called Republic. He lists the disasters, the rebels, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. He also talked about the failed rebellion. The Treaty of Treason gave the new laws to guarantee peace and, as the yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated.

"The rules of the Games are simple. In punishment for the Rebellion, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins." Snoke concludes with a smile on his face. "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks."

Rey glances over, and she finds Finn and Poe both looking at her. Poe gives her a ghost smile then turns to look away.

"They believe the first order is going to pick all of our names," Jess whispers to Rey.

"Why can't we just not fight each other?"

"They have threatened to destroy two systems for everyone who doesn't fight."

"Group One!" Snoke says and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. He reaches in, digs His hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath, and then you can hear a pin drop, and Rey feels nauseous. "Armitage Hux and Phasma."

"Why would Palpatine add his people into the games?" Rose said concerningly.

"To make sure we suffer," Jess says, bluntly.

Rey's heart almost stops when she hears Kylo Rens name get called. She had prayed the Palpatine wouldn't put him into the arena, but now her worst nightmare was a reality.

Finn was apart of group seven, and Poe was with group 9. The lower the group, the fewer advantages you get. It isn't until group 12 that they say Rey's name. Rey wants to cry when she hears that BB was going to be with her. BB was no more than 14 years old. She glances over and sees Poe pull BB into the biggest hug, and she can see that he is crying.

Rey's POV

Storm Troupers gather up the chosen people and escort them to a carrier. The ship is enormous and luxurious. I had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It wasn't like the standard First Order ships; this was different. The station is swarming with reporters with their insectlike cameras trained directly on my face. But I've had a lot of practice at wiping my face clean of emotions, and I do this now. I catch a glimpse of myself on the television screen on the wall that's airing my arrival live and feel gratified that I appear almost bored.

I walk next to BB and can tell that he has been crying his orange hair sticking to his forehead. I have known BB for a while and see that he is a tough kid. I immediately wonder if this will be his strategy in the Games. To appear weak and frightened, to reassure the other tributes that he is no competition at all.

This cruiser was the fanciest thing I had ever seen. We are each given our chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. There are drawers filled with beautiful clothes, and I'm told to do anything I want, wear anything I want, everything is at my disposal.

I sit on the couch in the main room next to BB and watch the recap. I was so focused on my name I didn't pay attention which all was picked. One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called.

**Group one: Hux and Phasma**

**Group two: Kylo and SYNARA **

**Group Three: Snap and Rose**

**Group Four: Kazuda and Torra **

**Group Five: Ushar and Paige**

**Group Six: MITAKA and Jannah**

**Group Seven: Finn and KAYDEL **

**Group Eight: Vicrul and TAM **

**Group Nine: Poe and Jess**

**Group Ten: Wedge and PAMMICH**

**Group Eleven: THANISSON and KORR**

**Group Twelve: BB and Rey **


	2. The Parade

I grit my teeth as Lovey, a woman with golden hair that fanned out and gold tattoos above her eyebrows, yanks a strip of fabric from my leg tearing out the hair beneath it. "Sorry!" she pipes in her silly accent. "You're just so hairy!"

Lovey makes what's supposed to be a sympathetic face. "Good news, though. This is the last one. Ready?" I get a grip on the edges of the table I'm seated on and nod. The final swathe of my leg hair is uprooted in a painful jerk.

I had been here for over two hours. Everyone was getting Remaid to go out and be paraded out like some father before a race. I felt like a porge being plucked of feathers.

"You are doing excellent," Ubialla said with a smile. With her head shaved and fancy tattoos going around her head. "If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner."

Then they pull me from the table, removing the thin robe I've been allowed to wear off and on. I stand there, completely naked, as the two circle me, wielding tweezers to remove any last bits of hair. Suddenly they stood back to admire there work. Ubialla went to a closet in the corner of the room and pulled out a golden-tan gown made of soft, satiny fabric, that hung long and loose. I had never seen anything like it.

"We were told to represent the planet that you come from." Lovey said chirping like a bird, "But Jaku is so boring, we decided to make it better."

"It's beautiful," I say, as my hand touches the soft fabric.

"we'll get dressed; we don't have all day."

I come out of the room in the gown that is just my size. Ubialla and Lovey stare at me in awe. My hair is left in my signiture three bun hairstyle. BB comes out of his side of the room, and he is dressed in a white suit with oragne accents here and there that match his hair.

"Well, don't you look handsom." I say smiling at the young boy.

"You look like a queen Rey."

We are escorted to the elevators that will take us to the stable where we will make our debue to the world. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four fathier. The animals are so well trained; no one even needs to guide their reins. I look around to see if I can spot Poe, and then finally, I get a glimpse of the back of his head.

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open, revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/prison until the Games begin.

The tributes from Group 1 ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white Fathiers. They look so beautiful, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. You can hear the roar of the crowd. Hux and Phasma are the favourites.

Group 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, we are approaching the door, and I can see that between the overcast sky and evening hour the light is turning grey.

"Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" Lovey calls out to us as our turn approaches.

"Rey, could you hold my hand. I'm nervous." BB says to me as we go out. I quickly take his hand.

You are the last jedi. I hear Luke's voice echo in my head. I lift my chin a bit higher, put on my most winning smile, and wave with my free hand.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the First Order. Then we were taken into the training centre

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there," says BB.

"It didn't show," I tell him. "I'm sure no one noticed."


	3. Training

The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the groups and their teams. This will be our home until the actual Games begin. Each group has an entire floor. You simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your group. Easy enough to remember.

The numbers went from 12-1. 1 having the best floor at the top of the building. Since 12 was at the bottom we only had to take the elevator up one floor. The walls of this elevator are made of crystal so that you can watch the people on the ground floor.

My quarters are larger than our entire house back home. They are plush, like the train car, but also have so many automatic gadgets that I'm sure I won't have time to press all the buttons. The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When you step out on a mat, heaters come on that blow-dry your body. Instead of struggling with the knots in my wet hair, I merely place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp, untangling, parting, and drying my hair almost instantly. It floats down around my shoulders in a glossy curtain.

I program the closet for an outfit to my taste. The windows zoom in and out on parts of the city at my command. There's a nock at my door and BB comes into the room. He's wearing grey pants and a white shirt. If it wasn't for the orange hair, he looked a little bit like Poe.

"I've never seen you wear your hair completely down." He says as he sits on the soft bed. "I like it."

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm excited to see everyone. I missed them."

They only other time BB had been away from the others for so long was when she first meet the young rebel.

"It's late you should go get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." BB smiles at me and then hops off of the bed and skiries out of the room.

Dawn is breaking through the windows.

I find an outfit has been left for me at the front of the closet. Tight black pants, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic, and leather shoes. I put my hair in three buns.

I'm hungry so I head down to the dining room, hoping there will be food. I'm not disappointed. While the table is empty, a long board off to the side has been laid with at least twenty dishes.

I load a plate with eggs, sausages, batter cakes covered in thick orange preserves, slices of pale purple melon. As I gorge myself, I watch the sun rise over the Capitol. I have a second plate of hot grain smothered in beef stew. Finally, I fill a plate with rolls and sit at the table, breaking oil bits and dipping them into hot chocolate.

Lovely and BB come in, bid me good morning, fill their plates. BB is wearing the same outfit I am. I'm nervous about the training. There will be three days in which all the groups practice together. On the last afternoon, we'll each get a chance to perform in private before the Makers.

The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building. With these elevators, the ride is less than a minute. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not yet ten, we're the last ones to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 on my back, I do a quick assessment. BB and I are the only two dressed alike.

As soon as we join the circle, the head trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Jashco steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentor's instructions. Some of the stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. We are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another groups.

Once the meeting was over we were able to go around and train. I quickly found Poe, Finn, and Jess; who were all off in a corner working on the obsticle coarse.

"Rey." Finn says as he pulls Me into a hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine what about you guys?"

"Could be better." Poe says as he pats BB on the head. Him and BB talk for a bit.

"So you guys working on the obstacle coarse?" I says as I watches Rose trying to complete the coarse.

"Yeah figured we should start somewhere." Jess says as she starts the coarse.

"You slammed a door in BB's face?" Poe says looking at BB concerning.

"You almost got killed by antagonizing Hux before the arena?" I say as I find Hux and Phasma working on hand to hand combat.

"That's besides the point. You closed a door in BB's face. Who does that?"

"Finn, can you control your boyfriend?" I say as I run and start the obsticle coarse.

The coarse is easier than anything I had to do while training to be a jedi with Luke and Leiah. It takes me less than a minute to complete the whole corse. Poe follows behind me and lastly is Finn and BB.

"We weren't done talking." Poe says as stands next to Jess. "Rey, They are putting force restraining cuffs on everyone of us."

"what?" I say shocked, no one had told me.

"It's so that in the beginning we all have a 'fair' advantage. Only our sponsers can request the cuffs off. But we all know that Kylo's and his knights are going to get theirs off pretty early."

"They are really making it difficult for anyone but the first order to win."

"Have you already accepted that all of you are going to die?" A rough voice that is easy to recognize says behind me.

"We won't go down without a fight." Jess says with a snarl.

"Oh I'm counting on it. Having someone who puts up a good fight is always more fun."

"You're a sick bastard you know that." Poe says as he pulls BB behind him. I have known Poe for a while and he's not affraid to start a fight with someone.

"Hux is already going after you first in the arena. Do you really want to add another person to that list." Kylo says, as he moves to tower over Poe. Poe wasn't nessicarly short, but he wasn't the tallest person either.

"Why don't you go play with those friends of yours? You'll have plenty of time in the arena to torment us." I say as I try to break up a fight that could happen at any moment.

"Watch your back, next time your friends may not be there to protect you." Kylo says as he walks back to were Hux and Phasma are at.

"I'm going to kill him." Poe says he lets go of a breath he was holding.

"Not unless he kills you first." Rose says, "we have to stay together in the arena."

So the next three days we pass quietly from station to station. We do pick up some valuable skills, from starting fires, to knife throwing, to making shelter. Poe and Jess excel in hand-to-hand combat, and I sweep the edible plants test without blinking an eye.

At lunch we all eat in the gynasmium. The first order group tend to gather rowdily around one table, as if to prove their superiority, that they have no fear of one another and consider the rest of us beneath notice. Most of the other tributes sit alone, like lost sheep. Poe, Finn, BB, Jess, Rose, and I all sit together we start to form plans of what to do in the arena. We also try to just keep small talk. It's hard to come up with topic. All the people we lost in the rebellion and now this.

On the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the Makers. Group by group, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual, Group 12 is slated to go last. We linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left. As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Korr, we are left alone. We sit in silence until they summon Peeta. He rises.

"You'll do great BB." I say as he leaves the room. "You're very smart and resoursful."

"Thanks Rey."

Then I'm left alone.

Rey was very skilled with a Lightsaber so her private session went quick. Honestly she didn't care where she ranked on the scoring, Rey knew that she would try to protect her friends.

At dinner, we go to sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. First they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it.

**Group one: **

**Hux- 8**

**Phasma- 9**

**Group two:**

** Kylo- 11**

**SYNARA- 8**

**Group Three: **

**Snap- 5**

** Rose- 6**

**Group Four:**

** Kazuda- 5**

** Torra- 6**

**Group Five:**

** Ushar- 10**

** Paige- 8**

**Group Six: **

**MITAKA- 7**

** Jannah- 8**

**Group Seven: **

**Finn- 7**

** KAYDEL- 4**

**Group Eight: **

**Vicrul- 10**

** TAM- 6**

**Group Nine: **

**Poe- 8**

** Jess- 7**

**Group Ten: **

**Wedge - 5**

** PAMMICH- 6**

**Group Eleven: **

**THANISSON - 8**

** KORR- 6**

**Group Twelve: **

**BB- 7**

** Rey- 11**


	4. Interview

_I know this chapter is short. I couldn't think of anything to do. Sorry Guys, next one will be longer. I have a 3.5-hour flight to Orlando tomorrow, so that is what I will be doing. _

The day I had been dreading for a while. Where we get interviewed one by one in front of everyone, it's also last day we get here before we are dumped in the arena to fight for our lives. Phasma from Group 1 wears a silver pantsuit that fits her personality. You can tell her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. Her short blonde hair and green eyes, she was fierce and a great fighter.

I sit like a lady, the way Lovely showed me, as the groups slip by. 2, 3, 4. Everyone seems to be playing up some angle. Kylo Ren from Group 2 is a ruthless killing machine. The Paige from District 5 sly and elusive. Finn was wearing the jacket his boyfriend, Poe had given him. Poe is as charming as ever using his personality to win over a few people. I wouldn't be surprised if he got the most sponsors. Wedge Antilles from 10 is very quiet. Then it's my turn. Lovely made a dress similar to the outfit I was used to wearing. However, it was made with rare fabrics and looked much more helpful.

And then they're calling, Rey. I feel my heart skip a beat. I walk on stage and into the blinding lights. Umano wasn't the kindest looking woman. She was stern and showed no smile.

"I'm sure this is all new to you, Rey." She says coldly. "It must be a lot nicer than Jakku."

"It is," I say timidly. This woman was not making it easy to try and seem likeable. How did others do so well?

"What's impressed you most since you arrived here?"

"The food." I received a few laughs from the crowds for the answer.

"Explain."

"Well on Jakku we would only have rations, and they weren't that great. But here the food is amazing." Okay, maybe I can get through this I think to myself.

"Well, what is your strategy for tomorrow?"

"To win, of course."

Umano looked at me hard and gave what seemed to be a smile, but I couldn't tell.

"The best of luck to you Rey." And with that, my interview was over.

BB had a little better luck with his interview, I mean, who couldn't like BB, he was a cute and loveable kid. Tomorrow was when all our lives would change. Tomorrow almost half of us would be dead.

It was the night before we would be in the arena and I can't sleep. All groups on any floor have access to the roof, so I head up there. The elevator ride is quick. When I walk out, I can see that two people are already up there. There's quite a commotion going on down in the streets, music and singing.

"You guys should get some rest," I say as I sit on the bench next to them.

"Who would want to miss this party?" Poe says sarcastically. "If this is our last night, why not spend it together?"

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Finn says, looking at me. He always had the brightest eyes. Even when he was afraid, there was still a glint of hope in them.

"No," I say as I lean back and watch the people dancing in the streets.

"Thinking about the others?" he asks.

"No," I admit a bit guiltily. "All I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless, of course."

I see Poe fidgeting with his hands as if he's nervous. But the Poe Dameron I know never got nervous. I can see there is a bandage on his side.

"What happened?" I say concerningly, Poe looks at his hand. "please tell me you didn't start it."

"I didn't Mitaka started the fight," Poe says as he unwraps his hand. "It wasn't too bad."

"Mitaka did that to you?"

"Yeah, well the scrawny little kid is going to get his ass beaten tomorrow."

"He's going to be hanging around Hux."

"I'm going to die," Finn says, his voice is unsteady, and I can see a tear streaming down his face.

"Hey, we talked about this. You can't think about that." Poe says as he hugs his boyfriend. "We are in this together. I will always be with you."

"Let's face it, Poe." Finn says as he stands up to look at us, "You and Rey have a better chance at survival than me."

"Finn-"

"Just listen." Finn interrupts. "I don't want to be a killer."

"So you aren't planning on killing anyone?" I say, knowing that the only way to win this is to kill.

""No, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill just like everybody else. I can't go down without a fight. Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to . . . We can't all make it out of the arena alive."

Poe grabs Finn's hand and pulls him into a kiss. Then Finn sits next Poe and leans into his arms. I was never bothered by the idea of these two, but I could tell they needed some space, so I turn to walk back to my room. I spend the rest of the night slipping in and out of a doze.

I don't see BB or anyone in the morning. A group of stormtroopers lead me to the elevator and another ship. Here I can see a few other groups, none of who I know well. As I walk onboard ,a First Order Commander stops me and grabs my arm.

"This is your tracker. Now hold still so I can properly place it." He says as he inserts the needle in my arm. There is a sharp pain, and then he removes the needle. I take my seat next to the girl from group 8.

All the windows on the cruiser are tented and I can feel us go into hyperspace. This was one of the last 'normal' moments I would have in my life.


	5. Day 1

The cylinder begins to rise. For maybe fifteen seconds, I'm in darkness and then I can feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder, into the open air. For a moment, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight, and I'm conscious only of strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees.

Then I hear Snoke as his voice booms all around me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Games begin!"

Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. Sixty seconds to take in the ring of groups all equidistant from the Cornucopia, a giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail, the mouth of which is at least twenty feet high, spilling over with the things that will give us life here in the arena. Food, containers of water, weapons, medicine, garments, fire starters. Strewn around the Cornucopia are other supplies, their value decreasing the farther they are from the horn if I had the guts to go in and fight for it against the other twenty-three people.

Which I have been instructed not to do.

We're on a flat, open stretch of ground — a plain of hard-packed dirt. Behind the people across from me, I can see nothing, indicating either a steep downward slope or even cliff. To my right lies a lake. To my left and back, spars piney woods. That is where I should go immediately.

But what about the others in my alliance.

"Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water." I hear a voice in my head say.

But it's tempting, so tempting when I see the bounty waiting there before me. And I know that if I don't get it, someone else will. That the First Order who survive the bloodbath will divide up most of these life-sustaining spoils.

I know the minute must be almost up. When suddenly I notice Finn, he's about five tributes to my right, quite a fair distance. Still, I can tell he's looking at me, and I think he might be shaking his head.

Then the gong sounds.

I run as quick as I can to grab a bag and find a sword. I look over to see Poe running towards me with Ushar closing in on him. Ushar like Ren was a cold-blooded killer. We run as fast as we can into the woods. Ushar would follow us to the edge but wouldn't leave the rest of the cornucopias spoils.

We run for a good 30 more minutes putting as much distance as we can from us and any other tribute.

"Finn is with BB," Poe says out of breath. "That was the plan from the start."

"What about Jess and Rose?"

"I have no idea. I saw Jess at the cornucopia, but I don't know."

"We need to keep moving and find water and higher ground."

We continue to walk-jog for a little longer it isn't till noon that we hear the first of the cannons. I allow myself to pause, panting, as I count the shots. One . . . two . . . three . . . four. Six were dead. Eighteen left to go.

"I don't know if I should feel more relieved about more people dead," Poe says as they walk in the woods.

We walk in the woods for a little while longer until we finally find some water. We fill un the canteens we had gathered from the cornucopia. Three more cannons go off in the distance. As Poe fills up the last canteen. I hear the breaking of a twig. It's only when a knife is thrown landing near Poe that we realize we aren't alone. Poe stands up and pulls the knife he acquired ready to fight whoever this person was.

"Think you're so tough. You and the scavenger." Kylo says mockingly as he steps out of the shadows. There's a sword at Kylo's hip. Anyone smart enough knew there was no way that we could win this.

"Rey, run," Poe says as we both take off into the woods. We don't stop running until we know that we can't hear any more footsteps behind us.

As we walk deeper into the woods. four more cannons go off, making that 13 dead.

It was getting dark, so we desided to make a shelter and stay there for the night. In my bag I had two sleeping bags. Since lighting a fire would attrack people we would just use the bags for warmth

At night music started to play and in the sky the fallen people shown

Group 2- Synara

Group 3- Snap and Rose

Group 4- Torra

Group 6- Mitaka and Jannah

Group 7- Kaydel

Group 8- Vicrul and Tam

Group 10- Wedge and Pammich

Group 11- Thanisson and Korr


End file.
